Lágrimas de amor
by AlwaysReal x3
Summary: La amistad muchas veces se puede confundir con el amor y se puede llegar a sufrir por eso, hasta derramar lágrimas de amor... pero todo puede cambiar con la ayuda de la persona indicada ¿Verdad? ... Oneshoot :3


**_HOLA, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE PRIMER ESCRITO... QUE ES IN SHOOT, SOLO ES PARA ARRANCAR LAS PUBLICACIONES, ESPERO PODER ACTUALIZAR CADA SEMANA UNA VEZ Y SI TENGO OPORTUNIDAD LO HARÉ DOS VECES EN CADA SEMANA, ME GUSTARÍA SABER QUE LES PARECE ASI QUE TAL SI ME DEJAN UN REVIEW?_**

**_UNA COSA IMPORTANTE ES QUE TAL VEZ LA REDACCIÓN NO ES MUY BUENA, ESO ES PORQUE ESTE FUE MI PRIMER ESCRITO Y POR ESO ME GUSTÓ LA IDEA DE EMPEZAR CON ÉL Y SI ES DE BIG TIME RUSH 3 JAJAJA PERO LES PROMETO QUE VA A HABER MUCHA VARIEDAD... ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN :D_**

* * *

Jane es una joven como cualquiera de su edad, alta de cabello café, tez un poco morena y ojos cautivadores, va a la escuela y sale con sus amigos inseparables: Logan y Kendall. Por alguna razón no le gusta juntarse demasiado con sus demás compañeras, siente que es mejor estar con los hombres debido a que ellos no critican tu forma de hablar o vestir, (eso y también que a ellos dos los conoce desde que eran unos niños). Al sonar el timbre que anuncia el final de las clases Jane recoge todos sus libros y corre para reunirse con sus amigos.

-¡Hola Logan! ¡Kendall!- Jane sacude una mano para que ellos la puedan ver.

-Jane, creímos que te habías ido sin nosotros- le dice Logan al reunirse con ella-no te encontrábamos por ningún lado ¿verdad Kendall?

-Sí, pero te dije que seguía aquí-le contestó Kendall casi como excusando a su amiga.

-Bueno, ya estoy aquí ¿nos vamos?

Los tres se dirigieron como de costumbre a sus casas bromeando como siempre. Jane solo se reía de las cosas que hacía Logan e intentando que Kendall también se riera. Por alguna razón Kendall había cambiado un poco su carácter desde hacía vario tiempo.

-Vamos Kendall ríete por favor-le suplicó Jane-te estás volviendo muy amargado, no te vayas a hacer como el maestro de matemáticas.

-No es eso Jane solo es que no le encuentro la gracia-se escudó Kendall.

-Tú sabes, oigan ya llegamos a mi casa, nos vemos luego-se despidió Jane de sus dos amigos como siempre con un beso en la mejilla.

-Jane recuerda que tenemos que hacer el trabajo de biología juntos vengo más tarde-le recordó Logan con una sonrisa y a su amiga se le iluminó el semblante.

-Claro Logan-se sonrojó un poco por la sonrisa que le regaló-te esperaré.

Jane entró a su casa para evadir la mirada de Kendall que le extrañó que su amiga se sonrojara, pues no era la primera vez que Logan le sonreía. Como siempre hacia al llegar a su casa Jane subió a su cuarto para dejar su mochila y cambiarse, todo lo hizo igual excepto que esta vez con una gran sonrisa.

Jane se esmeró mucho en arreglarse ya que desde hace algún tiempo ella creía que entre ellos dos (Logan y ella) podría pasar algo más. Al terminar de arreglarse bajó las escaleras para estar lista en cuanto llamaran a la puerta, un momento más tarde Logan ya había llegado a la casa de su amiga que lo esperaba impaciente.

-Hola Jane-él la saludó con una sonrisa

-Hola-ella lo saludó tímidamente-pasa comencemos con el trabajo.

Los dos trabajaron en silencio, solo se hablaban para pedirse las cosas, prácticamente eran unos desconocidos. Jane no lograba comprenderlo, ¿Cómo podía estar pasando eso si ellos dos son muy buenos amigos?

-Logan, ¿qué tal si llamamos a Kendall?-trató de decirlo con calma por si su amigo se sentía mal por su propuesta.

-Claro es una buena idea Jane-él le respondió demasiado rápido que la sorprendida fue ella.

Jane se paró de su lugar un poco decepcionada y al mismo tiempo aliviada por la respuesta que Logan le dió. Al poco rato llegó Kendall, lo que ayudó a romper el hielo que los apoderaba y fue como si el cariño que le tenía a Logan hubiera surgido de nuevo al igual que su interés hacia él.

-Jane ya tengo que irme-dijo Logan después de consultar su reloj-tengo un compromiso.

-Claro nos vemos mañana-contestó Jane un poco confusa por el modo que su amigo cortó la agradable plática.

Después de que Logan se fue Kendall ayudó a Jane con la limpieza del lugar donde trabajaron.

-¿Por qué se habrá ido tan rápido Logan?¿que le habrá surgido?-replicó ella despues de un rato.

-No lo se,-Kendall contestó con mucha indiferencia-tal vez mañana te diga.

Terminaron de recoger en silencio debido al tono de voz que había empleado Kendall. Esa noche Jane se fue a la cama con muchas cosas en la cabeza, pero eso no le quitaba el buen rato que había pasado con sus amigos.

A la mañana siguiente Jane esperaba con ansia la hora de irse para platicar don Logan sobre lo que le había surgido la noche anterior. El timbre sonó como de costumbre, lo que significaba que Logan había llegado por Jane.

-Hola De…-no termino la frase porque el que lo esperaba en la puerta no era Logan-Kendall ¿Por qué Logan no vino por mi esta vez?

-Me llamó hace rato y dijo que nos víamos en la escuela-le contestó Kendall con dificultad debido a la desilución que reflejaba la cara de su amiga-vámonos.

-De acuerdo-le contestó con pereza

El trayecto no fue igual que siempre, pero a Jane le pareció muy agradable, todo iva bien hasta que al doblar a la derecha por la calle que daba de frente a la escuela Jane identificó a Logan, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue que estaba tomado de la mano de una muchacha.

Jane se adelantó a Kendall y al pasar por un lado de Logan, apresuró el paso para que no la viera cosa que él no notó.

-¡JANE!-Kendall le gritó para que la oyera, pero ya era demasiado tarde ella se alejaba corriendo.

Ya había tocado el timbre de la entrada y Kendall la siguió buscando, la encontró sentada en una de las bancas más alejadas, a juzgar por el movimiento que hacía al respirar estaba llorando.

-Jane…-dijo Kendall al acercarse a ella-Jane, tranquila

-No puedo Kendall, no puedo…-ella sollozaba recostada en el hombro que Kendall le había ofrecido.-No puedo creerlo ¿Logan tiene novia?

-Creo que si, la tiene-Kendall parecía un poco incómodo y a la vez triste por su amiga- lamento no habertelo dicho antes, me preocupaba tu reacción.

-¿Cómo...como que te preocupaba mi reacción?¿a que te refieres con eso?-Jane aún sollozaba en el hombro de su amigo.-no importa mucho eso.

-Claro que importa eso, porque…-Kendall no encontraba las palabras para explicarle a Jane lo que intentaba decir.-porque tu me importas…demasiado.

-Claro que te importo tontito, soy tu amiga desde hace mucho tiempo-Jane sonreía, pero aún tenía lágrimas en los ojos.-somos amigos

-Claro que lo somos,pero…-Kendall no terminó la frase debido a que Logan acababa de llegar tomado de la mano de Evelin su novia,cosa que entristeció mucho más a Jane y unas lágrimas silenciosas resvalaron por sus mejillas-hola Logan.

-Nos vemos más tarde Kendall me tengo que ir- se apresuró a decir Jane al ver que Logan había llegado para sentarse con ellos-Adiós Logan.

-¿Qué le pasa a … Jane?-Logan no obtuvo una respuesta ya que Kendall se había ido corriendo atrás de su amiga, así que se sentó con su novia que lo abrazó inmediatamente.

-Jane tenemos que hablar,-Kendall había conseguido alcanzar a Jane que ahora lloraba mucho más-no hagas caso a Logan y a su novia no es importante.

-Kendall, claro que lo es-Jane al ver a su amigo se había acercado a él y lo abrazaba-me agrada saber que le importo a alguien, me agrada saber que es a ti.

-¿Cómo no me vas a importar Jane?-Kendall quería decirle a su amiga lo que sentía-en especial tu.

-¿Yo? ¿A que te refieres?-Jane seguía abrazada a su amigo-no lo entiendo.

-Tu me importas demasiado…-Kendall no encontraba la manera de cómo explicarle todo a su amiga -porque tú me gustas Jane y demasiado.

-Kendall-susurro ella con delicadeza al apartarse de su amigo y con los ojos humedecidos-¿por eso tu actitud de rechazo hacia Logan?

-Si… pero eso no es importante ahora, no lo menciones-Kendall se había separado de su amiga como reacción a su pregunta-sabes no debí de haber dicho eso creo que es mejor que me vaya

-Kendall, espera-en el momento en el que Kendall volteó para ver lo que necesitaba su amiga ella lo besó en la boca y el correspondió.

-Jane…-Kendall estaba confundido por el beso de su amiga.-no quiero que…

-No digas nada, fui una tonta al no darme cuenta de que-Jane lo había silenciado al momento-…de que había una persona a la que yo le gustaba y no era precisamente la que yo esperaba…si no que alguien MEJOR.

-Estás hablando en serio, quiero decir, ¿Jane quieres ser mi novia?-Kendall estaba feliz al escuchar la respuesta de su amiga.

-Y no me imagino quién fuera el más indicado,-Jane no pensó dos veces la propuesta que salió de sus labios-claro que si Kendall.

* * *

_**UNA COSA SUPER! IMPORTANTE YO YA TENÍA UNA CUENTA AQUÍ PERO POR UNA U ORA COSA LA CERRÉ Y VOY A EMPEZAR A SUBIR MIS FICS UN POCO CAMBIADOS, ESPERO SEAN DE SU AGRADO**_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER :***_

_**AlwaysReal**_


End file.
